Project Supergirl
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: Superboy wasn't the only clone of superman they made. Cadmus created a superboy and a supergirl to work together as a team to take down superman.When they tried to escape they were separated, and they wiped superboy's memory of his twin.But, what will happen when superboy starts having dreams of his forgotten sister and starts to remember her.
1. Chapter 1: Troubled Dreams

Project Supergirl

Chapter 1: Troubled Dreams

Superboy's POV

A 14 year old girl with long flowing black hair was walking down a plain white corridor, with a G-Gnome sitting on her shoulder. She looked exactly like me, but smaller, with almost deathly pale skin and her crystal blue eyes were clouded over because of the mind control the G-Gnome had over her. She was wearing the same white jumper that I was wearing before I escaped from Cadmus, with the big red super S on the chest.

She stopped in front of these huge greyish-white doors. They started to open and a bright light shone through as she walked forward. The light died down and she was now in a huge training room. The G-gnome leaped from her shoulder, she shook her head, the mind control clearing up. She looked up as doors on the other side of the room started to open. Four robots about 50ft walked out. Two of them raised their arm, that had a laser canon on it and fired at the girl.

She flew up into the air to avoid being vaporized by the lasers. Her eyes glowed ruby red for a moment before she shot her heat vision at one of the four robots in the cheats, creating a hole all the way threw it. As that robot was going down, she flew as quickly as she could to to other side of the room. Flying behind the other robot that shot at her, she landed on its shoulders and before it could do anything she ripped its head off, finishing that one as well. She jumped off that one only to by grabbed one of the two robots left. Using her x-ray vision she found the weak point in the robots arm and fried it off with her heat vision. She flew around the now one armed robot and using her ice breath as she went, froze the robot in place, taking it out. She faced the last robot left, flew toward it, with the intent of punching right threw it, only to be knocked out of the air and falling to the ground. She sat up from the crater sized hole she made in the floor and winced, feeling a few broken ribs. She flew back up and toward the robot, grabbing its leg and ripping it off. It fell to the floor, she used her heat vision one last time and finished the last opponent.

She landed back on the floor, only to have the G-Gnome jump back on her shoulder and put her under its mind-control once again. She was lead out of the training room, back down the bleach white corridor and to a room that had a pod that I remember all to clearly. I looked back at her and could tell she didn't want to go back in the pod, but was forced by the G-gnome. Once back in the pod her clouded crystal blue eyes closed as she fell into a forced sleep.

I bolted up in bed, Forgetting where I was for a few seconds. Realizing I was in my room back at the cave, I calmed down." Dang it, that's the third time this week I've dreamt of that girl. Who is she,and why do I get the feeling I've meet her before", I thought. Not getting any answers, I looked at my clock and seen it was two in the morning. I flopped back down on my bed, groaning, knowing I have to get up early for school. I fell into a dreamless sleep, with that strange girl on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Supernapped

Chapter 2

Supergirl's POV

I was so tired as I was made to walk back down the hall toward my room. If you could even call it that, all that was in it was that cursed pod. I hated it here in this stupid lad with all those stupid scientist. I never get to leave, I've never even seen the sun or moon. I've never got to fly in the bright blue sky with the sun warming my skin.

All though I would do any thing to step foot outside, the thing I miss the most is my brother, my twin. He is the only one who ever cared about me, the scientist here only want to do test on me. They just want to know how fast,far and long I can fly, how tough my skin is or how strong I can get. I reached my room and was forced into my pod, I looked around, I could of sworn I felt a presence ever since I started training today, not seeing anything I thought of the times before superboy and I were separated. Every time I thought of my brother I felt at peace in this rotten place. I remembered the time we tried to escape as I was put into a forced sleep with a small rare smile on my face.

Superboy's POV

"Failed superboy" I heard the female robotic voice say as I lay on the floor of the training room, being beaten by Black Canary once again. I haven't been able to concentrate all week, my minds been on that girl that appears in my dreams almost every night. Thanks to that I've already got detention at school and has got my butt whooped by Black Canary even more times than usual."All right every one clear out, trainings over for today," I heard BC shout. Every one walked out of the training room, except wally who ran out at the speed of light at the mention of "trainings over",to go hang out. I was heading out the door when BC called me back. "Superboy is something bothering you, you've been out of it all week" BC said as I walked up to her. "Uh..no of course not...just been having trouble sleeping" I replied back. "Well..ok, but you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here", she whispered. I nodded as I quickly walked out.

I knew I shouldn't have lied to her, but I needed more time to think and try to figure out who that girl is and why I feel like I've meet her before. All though I had loads of questions about her, there was one thing I knew for sure and that was if she was being held at Cadmas I'm going to what ever I can to help her get out of there. I was still deep in thought when I walked into the living room. "k superboy" I heard some one say. "what?" I asked shaking my head breaking my train of thought. "I said is every thing ok superboy" Megan asked again while flying over to me with a worried look on her face. " Yeah, of course why wouldn't it be" I asked back. _"well because you haven't been acting __like yourself lately" _she said through her telepathic link. _" Don't worry about me Megan, I'm fine, nothings wrong"_ I thought back. She finally accepted my answer, but flew away with that worried look still plastered on her face. " I have to get out of here" I thought as I walked to the garage and hopped on my motorcycle. I drove out of the cave with wolf giving me a yet another worried look and sphere making beeping noises that I guess meant she was worried.

I speed down the almost deserted road, thinking again about _her. _I just wish I knew if she was real, and if she was where was she. They had already destroyed they Cadmas that he was being held in, so where was the one she was at? I kept trying to find the answers when I turned on a dirt road with a forest of trees on either side.

One minute I was driving along sucked deep in my thoughts when out of no where something was launched at me. Knocking me off my bike and skidding into the forest taking down trees as I went.

I blinked looking around, every thing seemed normal, or as normal as it was laying in a crater you just caused. It wasn't in till I tried to sit up when the agonizing pain ripped through my body, causing me to lay back down. I looked over at my shoulder at seen why I was in so much pain. There was a very tiny kryptonite bullet implanted there, not the correct amount to kill but the right amount to knock a kryptonian out. "Yep we finally got him" I heard I female voice say as I tried to fight the black dots now swarming my eye sight. "Good bring him in, its finally time to reunite them. Finally the time for them to take out Superman," I heard a voice say, it sounded like it came from a walkietalky(I have no clue how to spell that). " Roger that" the female voice replied. That was the last thing I heard as I slipped into a world of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Team

Chapter 3

Superboy's POV

I awoke in a strange place, that somehow felt familiar at the same time. I looked around, tensing up when I saw why this place was so familiar. I was back in a pod, only this time I was strapped down, with metal I couldn't even brake. " Well look who's finally awake," a voice from somewhere in the darkness that surrounded the room said. " Who are you, what do you want?" he just laughed as I bombarded him with questions. " It does not matter who I am, Project Kr, as for what I want, I thought it would be good for you to have family reunion with your beloved sister, supergirl." he answered my questions. My eyes widened in surprise when he said I had a sister. " I don't have a sister," I said. "Oh, but you do Project Kr, you just don't remember her," he replied. " Why would I not remember my own sister?" I asked. "Because we erased your memory of her after a little...stunt that you two tried to pull in the past". "But enough of talking about the past, its time to focus on what the future holds for you and your twin" he told me as gas started to enter my pod and made my black out once again.

I awoke to a someone trying to shake my awake. "Hey, come one you have to wake up, please" the female voice pleaded. When I opened my eyes, I saw crystal blue eyes, the same as mine staring back at me. I sat up in shock and looked at the girl that has been appearing in my dreams for the past week. She started to back away, when I started to stand up. Once I was on my feet I finally got a good look around. We were still in the lab but this time neither one of us was in a pod. I looked at my self and seen I was back in my white solar suit, with the red S-symbol on the front. "Well, that's not improving my mood" I said. They changed your clothes while you were passed out, I'm not sure what they did with your other pair, sorry." the girl who was most likely my twin that the scientist guy was talking about, told me. "It's ok, but, do you know where we are?" "Still in Cadmas, they let us out of our pods because they are going to put us through training in a little while, to see how well we work as a team," "We have to find a way out of here," I told her. "I was hopping you would say that," She said with a smile forming.

The large doors opened, and two guards stepped through. "Hey where are they?," one of them asked. "I don't know," the other said "This is the room the Light said they would be in," They continued to walk to the middle of the room when Superboy dropped from the rafters knocking one guard down and before punching his lights out. Superboy heard the crackling a electricity, but before he could do anything, Supergirl landed on the guards shoulders, flipped backwards, and sending the guard crashing into the wall, knocking him out.

"Nice moves" I told her.

"Thanks, had a lot of practice, now come on we need to get out of here before they find out something is wrong"

With that we took of, her flying ahead and me running of few steps behind. We got to the end of the corridor when red lights and sirens started going off.

"Oh great, looks like they figured out we're gone" she told me sarcasticly as she used her heat vision to melt the wall that was blocking out way from freedom. Once done with that she flew off into the night sky, with me leaping after her. We heard gaurds running after us, but we didn't stop to look back.

We made it back to Happy Harbor sometime early in the morning, and I took the lead to get back to the cave. We went down an alley to find a zeta tube.

" Umm, Superboy.."

"Conner, my name is Conner."

"oh, ok then, Conner why are we at a telephone booth that doesn't even work?"

I just gave her a smile and said "Oh u will see". Then pushed her into the booth and pressed the right button to take her to the cave. After she dissapered in a white light I got in and pressed the same button, wondering what the team would think of my new found sister, or more importantly what Superman would think of her.

Supergirl's POV

I tripped over my own feet, landing on my face once I felt the ground under my feet again. Yep,that's me as graceful as a bird when in the air, but once my feet touch the ground i'm as clumse as no other. "Conner i'm soooo going to get you back for that" I mumbled to myself. Just then another flash of white light came and went, and Superboy stepped out with a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. " Don't you even think about saying anything"

"Ok Ok calm down, I was only going to help you up"

"Uh huh, Sure you were" I said as I floated up and onto my feet.

"Um, exsuse me, Conner who's your friend" I heard a female voice say.

I looked over and saw people in the room with us. 'Man what good is super hearing when I can't even tell when other people are in the room" I thought while mentaly face palming.

"Team this is my sister Supergirl, sister team" my brother explained with a nervese smile.

I looked up when I heard a high pitched squeel and was suddnly crushed by a bear hug by a girl with with green skin and orange hair.

"Hi I'm Megan, I can tell we will be the best of friends" She said when she relased me. She took a step back and I got to see a full view of her. She was wearing a blue skirt that went down to her knees with a red belt. She had on a white t-shirt with a red X going down the front of it, and a blue cape to top it off, with blue shoes to complete her outfit.

"Hey babe, nice to meet you, I'm Wally aka Kid flash. Fastest kid alive." a boy with orange hair that stood up said as he ran up to me with super speed, grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "Yeah ok Wally she gets it" Conner growled, taking my hand away for the boy named Wally. I looked back at Wally and seen he was wearing a yellow top, with red pants and yellow shoes. He hand red goggles on top of his head and the Flash symbol on his chest.

"Wally better be careful, looks like Supergirl has a protective twin", A boy with short black hair snickered. Even I could tell he was Robin the boy Wonder, Batman's sidkick.

"Hey I'm Artemis, don't pay any attation to baywatch over there," a archer with long blonde hair tide into a pony tale said. Her intire out fit was green with a light green arrow on the front of her shirt.

"Yes, he can be annoying at times, but he means well" A boy with brown skin and short blonde hair said. "My names Kalder, It's nice to meet you.."

He didn't get to say anything else as a voice annoced Batman and Superman.

We all looked toward the older Hero's. Batman was giving me and Conner the Bat glare. While Superman just looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Uh oh" I though, "This can't end well." If only I knew.

**Wow, sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with school. (Ugh, High School sucks.) I was going to update during Christmas break, But got to busy. XD Finally being able to watch Young Justice on Saturday morning again got me inspired to finish this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Name?

Chapter 4

Name?

Supergirl's POV

"You have five seconds to explain what someone not on the team is doing here." Batman said giving everyone his bat glare, but I could tell it was directed towards me the most.

"This is my twin sister and the second clone of Superman, Supergirl." Conner told the two. If possible Batman's glare intensified and Superman looked like he would faint any second now.

"Superboy...Supergirl to the training room you are going to explain everything, in detail to me." Batman said walking out of the room with Superman in tow not saying a word.

It toke a couple of hours to explain everything and have Martian man hunter read our minds to confirm we were telling the truth.

"They are telling the truth, Supergirl is Superboy's sister and a clone of Superman." Manhunter explained.

"W-what are you going to do with her?" Superman stuttered, while Conner gave him a glare that I didn't understand. Before we were separated Superboy and I looked up to Superman and often talked about what it would be like to meet him and what we would say to him. Now all I saw was what look almost like hatred towards the man who's DNA we share.

"She will stay here and be the newest member on the team, if she would like to." Batman replied in what sounded like a little hostility with his own Bat glare at Superman.

"Yes!," we heard a high pitched girly scream, that made Superman, Superboy and I cringe, from the other side of the door, followed with a lot of exasperated "Megaaan."

"Team you can come out of hiding now," Batman said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

" I apologize, Batman, I told them that they should not eavesdrop on others conversation." Kaldur hurriedly tried to explain the teams actions.

"Oh, like you didn't want to know what they were talking about," Wally said earning a slap up side the head by Artemis. "Ow, hey, what was that for?" "Oww, would you quit it!,"

"WALLY," Artemis practically screamed, pointing at everyone.

"Wha-oh." Wally laughed nervously seeing that all eyes were on him.

"I must be leaving now, I will see you all later." Manhunter said walking out after giving Megan a quick hug.

"Superman and I must leave to, we need have a talk about what has happened today, show Supergirl where her new room is." Batman ordered walking out with a still pale Superman right behind him.

"Come on sis, your room is next to mine." Conner told me, grabbing my arm, pulling me out of me daze, seeing that I was still staring at the door that Superman walked out of.

Superman's POV

I couldn't believe this, Cadmas didn't' clone me once, but twice! I was beyond mad now, but I was surprised that I wasn't just made about being cloned without my knowing, but for what they put Superboy and Supergirl through. 'They are just kids, for Pete's sake.' I caught myself thinking, I stopped there. I couldn't believe I just thought that, it's not like they are my actual son and daughter...right? They were my clones made to destroy me. I shouldn't be worrying about them.

As if he could read my mind Batman said, "They need you, you know, you can't ignore them forever."

"No they don't, they have the team, Black Canary and you."

"_We _aren't there family, you are, they share _your_ DNA, not mine or anyone elses on the team."

"I didn't ask for them to be here-,"

"That doesn't matter, they are here now and you need to figure out what is most important to you, before it's gone." Batman said leaving me alone at the entrance of the cave.

I flew back to my apartment in Metropolis with a heavy conscience and more than a couple a things on my mind. Those things happened to be to kids that look a lot like me that I left back at the cave.

Supergirl's POV

When Superman walked into them cave, I couldn't stop staring at him, all the way in till he left with Batman. But, hey, can you blame me. He's the one I have been told about my whole life, the one I was cloned from, and I was finally going to get to meet him! Or so I thought, he didn't say a word to me or Conner, he barley even looked at me. Through out the questioning he had his eyes fixed on the floor or wall with a far off look in his eyes.

"Don't even think about him, sis, he won't give you are me the time of day." I heard my brother say suddenly. He was showing me to my new room and the walk there had been pretty silent, the rest of the team waiting in the living room. I didn't get to respond as Conner opened a door to a pretty plain room with a bed, dresser, closet and my own bathroom.

"It's not much right now, but you can decorate it any way you want later."

"No, it's perfect!" I said, running to the bed and plopping down on it.

"Yeah, better than a pod a least."

Later that day, we were all in the living room, I had borrowed some of Artemis' clothes. Megan said that all of us girls could go out tomorrow and get me some clothes of my own. What I was wearing now was a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh, yeah, Supergirl what do you want your name to be?" Megan asked.

"What?"

"Well, we can't just call you Supergirl all the time you need a name."

"She's right, we can't call you Supergirl in public if we're in our regular clothes." Robin said.

"Oh, I don't know, never really thought about that."

I couldn't say anything else because Megan said "Oh, what about-"

**So what should Supergirl's name be? Put what you want her name to be in the reviews :)**


End file.
